


Pretty Grimm ones too

by RoughTweedAction (Donya)



Category: Grimm (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover that no one asked for, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/RoughTweedAction
Summary: Sherlock and John investigate a puzzling case. Two murders committed by... a gigantic hound wearing human clothes. There's also a grim figure following a potential third victim and a mysterious detective from Portland.





	Pretty Grimm ones too

Sherlock remembered his excitement when he first heard about Greg's latest unsolvable crime. It was promisingly complicated. A man was found dead in a hotel room, murdered. Sherlock heard from Molly the gory details. The victim was eviscerated and had deep wounds on his neck. The sheer brutality of the attack was surprising and so was Greg's reluctance to seek Sherlock's help. Sherlock waited and waited for the call and ended up nearly begging Greg to involve him in the investigation.

Greg looked like a concerned father when he was deciding how to respond to Sherlock's plea. 'Listen, I know you're bored and this may seem like a perfect distraction from, you know,' Greg waved his hand, 'but I first need to know how you're dealing with the Baskerville case.'

Sherlock furrowed his brows. 'Are you telling me this case is connected to-'

'The witness described the killer. A gigantic hound, she said,' Greg revealed grimly.

Sherlock couldn't believe it. A hound. He could feel again the terror and shock he experienced in Dewer's Hollow when he saw the beast. And now again... But the monster from Henry's story wasn't real, he knew that. Whatever attacked the man had to be a human.

'I can cope with another hound,' he assured Greg, anxious to get started.

Greg hesitated, but when a second victim was killed in the exact same way, he gave in. Sherlock read the description of the killer: brown fur, razor-sharp teeth, long, pointy ears, a dog snout. The beast was two-legged. Animal costume, Sherlock told himself, a brilliantly made mask. Curiously enough, both victims appeared to be on the run for quite a while. Forged documents, false identities. They had been in London only for a couple of days before they died and it seemed that they were planning on continuing their escape. Both of them bought plane tickets to France.

'Maybe they were assassinated,' John suggested, also worried about Sherlock's state of mind. 'Two victims. One vicious paid assassin.'

'An assassin who tries to disguise his work as an animal attack. But why walk on two legs, then? The witness was chased down the hall by a two-legged creature. Her story is consistent and she wasn't drugged. Also, there was no murder weapon. The wounds do look like they were inflicted by a- '

'Don't say _hound_ '

'Also, the CCTV is useless. None of the cameras inside or outside the hotel recorded anyone matching the description. The witness doesn't remember what the beast was wearing.'

'Distracted by the sharp teeth and gleaming golden eyes.'

'When the assassin gave up on killing her, he removed the mask and calmly left the building. Hmm,' Sherlock rubbed his chin, trying to find some sense in the bits of information he had. 'Two men tracked down by a person wearing a mask of a hunting dog. Mauled and disembowelled. An assassin who hunts down his targets and kills them like a dog would. I'm intrigued.'

The following morning Sherlock didn't have time for breakfast. An insistent client kept knocking on the door, panicked and demanded to see him right away, at the ungodly hour of only seven. Sherlock didn't have too much choice, the man gripped his shoulders and looked at him with desperation bordering on madness.

'Please, you have to help me, Mr Holmes, they'll kill me! Like they killed Paul and Max. We thought we were safe here, but they followed us here!'

Sherlock instantly knew who Paul and Max were. The two hound victims and now he had a potential third.

There was no time to alert John. The client didn't need prompting, he said everything he knew. He was from Oregon. His two cousins were chased by a paid killer who wore an animal mask while doing his job. The client had no idea why but he was also targeted by the killer and had to run away together with his cousins. Once in London, he noticed another person following him. A young female, short dark hair, black clothes.

'I'm afraid she's followed me here,' he nearly sobbed.

A second later, Sherlock heard footsteps coming from his bedroom. That would be the woman. He stood up and faced the assassin or his helper.

She was dressed from head to toe in black leather. Sherlock looked her up and down and knew she had quite a collection of concealed weapons. Single child, he thought, difficult childhood. Rough around the edges, but loving. Courageous. Not the assassin he was looking for.

'You should do something about that window,' she advised Sherlock casually. 'A child could break in.'

'No, please don't kill me!' The client got to his feet and was now holding the chair in his shaking hands, prepared to use it as a weapon.

'I'm not here to kill you,' she clarified and added, 'I'm looking for the Hundjäger that's been following you.'

'A who?' The client was baffled and slowly put the chair back on the floor.

The woman gave him a questioning look. 'Huh, a Kehrseite. And you?'

 _Reverse side_. Could Sherlock describe himself that way? 

His hesitation was the answer. The woman scoffed, 'That's odd. You're so successful, how do you solve crimes without... OK, back to you,' she turned to the terrified man, who still was on the verge of a mental breakdown. 'You'll be a great bait.'

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of Grimm. Yet another tv series cancelled while others are renewed for thirteenth season. God, why?


End file.
